Solo los 2 SaSuSaKu
by Riuhmy
Summary: -Sus oscuros ojos negros penetraban en cada una de las personas que se encontraban en la habitación. Recayendo en una en particular y sonriendo de medio lado, me causo conmoción, porque es la sonrisa que pone cuando acaba de encontrar "un nuevo juguete".
1. A modo de presentacion

**Hola!...soy Riuhmy. Este, hace un tiempo que vengo leyendo por aqui alguns fics, pero esta es la primera vez que publico; ya lo he hecho antes en otras paginas, asi que si encuentran este fic en otro lado y dice usuario: Riuhmy, soy yo tambien. Asi que...ta, creo que es todo, se me complico un poco para subir, asi que espero que haya quedado bien!. Sin mas que decir...A leer!**

* * *

><p><em>Este Fic es OoC y universo alterno. LOS PERSONAJES DE <strong>NARUTO<strong> NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON **PROPIEDAD** DE **Masashi Kishimoto**._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solos los 2…SasuSaku<strong>_

**PRÓLOGO**

¿Cómo comenzar a contar una historia tan triste y llena de dolor? Cada vez que lo recuerdo, una angus tia interna viene hacia mí, la tristeza que guardo en mi interior florece de la nada, pero no solo eso, sino que cuando repaso estas hojas viejas de mi diario, no puedo evitar sonreír por algunos hechos pasados que me devuelven a ese momento maravilloso que compartí con ellos, mis amigos.

Risas, tristeza, dolor, angustia, diversión, secretos, confesiones, confianza, decepciones, esperanza y ante todo amistad.

Ya nada es lo que parece, el tiempo ha transcurrido y el reloj se ha cansado de marcar las horas desde ese momento, días, semanas, meses, años, desde el momento en que los conocí.

Como comenzar me preguntaba, la pregunta no es la correcta, el hecho es como terminar esta introducción a mi ¿triste? ¿feliz? Vida…Solo me queda citar algo de mi autoría:

**"Así como el otoño llega**

**Y desprende las hojas de los arboles;**

**Así también es la vida.**

**Nacemos pequeños,**

**Florecemos en nuestro árbol,**

**Vemos pasar el tiempo**

**Como así también las estaciones y los años.**

**Todo a nuestro alrededor cambia, incluyéndonos.**

**Hemos dado lo peor pero también lo mejor,**

**Ayudamos a cambiar y a madurar.**

**Cumplimos nuestra feliz vida en este mundo**

**Y como las hojas de los arboles que se marchitan y caen,**

**Así también lo hacemos nosotros…''.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, espero que les haya gustado. No se bien cuando subire la conti, porque estoy un poco complicada con los estudios. Sin mas...<strong>_

_**Bsos...**_

_**Se cuidan!**_

_**Riuhmy.**_


	2. Te conoci y todo cambio parte 1 de 2

**_Hola!...aunque ayer subi el cap. no me poda aguantar el no subir el siguiente!...por lo menos para que entiendan mas, porque no se si nos les gusto o que...pero ni un solo review? :( me pusieron triste!...si veo que en no funciona este fic, lo voy a dejar!...sin mas...el cap. de hoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>Letra en cursiva <em>= narro yo

Letra normal = narra Hinata

(Intervención) = para explicar algo

"Comillas'' = pensamientos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Te conoci y todo cambio (parte 12)**_

* * *

><p>¡Hola!...perdón por no presentarme en el prólogo, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 21 años, mi cabello es largo, lacio y de un negro azulado inconfundible; mis ojos son aperlados (pronto entenderán el porqué de esta expresión) yo seré la narradora de esta historia, pero la autora es Riuhmy (la cual narrara algunas veces).<p>

Esta historia comenzó hace 4 años, cuando tenía 17 y cursaba el último año de secundaria.

En ese tiempo, mi grupo de amigas estaba conformado por Tenten Ama, una chica de cabello largo color chocolate, el cual llevaba atado en dos coletas bajas, y poseía unos enormes ojos marrones (el cual para nosotras eran color chocolate, pero vallan a contradecirla); cuya edad era de 16 años, cursando el 5to año de secundaria, en otra escuela diferente a mía. La otra persona que conformaba mi circulo de amigas era mi hermana pequeña Hanabi, ella posee un cabello castaño, lacio, el cual siempre llevaba suelto, sus ojos son igual a los míos, de un color aperlado dirían mis amigas, pero en realidad son de un celeste tan claro que se confunden con el blanco. Su edad en ese entonces era de 16 años, al igual que Tenten, estaba en el mismo curso, en la misma secundaria y en la misma clase.

Aparte de ellas dos, tenía otra amiga, llamada Ino Yamanaka; esta era una hermosa rubia de 16 años, que llevaba su largo cabello sujeto en lo alto en una cola de caballo, con un denso mechón de pelo cubriendo uno de sus ojos; los cuales eran de un color azul cielo. A Ino la conocía de ingles particular, ya que lo cursábamos juntas desde hace más de 4 años. Ella junto con Tenten y Hanabi concurrían a la misma secundaria. Por lo cual era lógico que se conocieran cuando las presente.

Un hermoso domingo de primavera íbamos Tenten, Hanabi y yo hacia la plaza para disfrutar del sol y ver gente. Pronto nos encontramos con Ino y sus amigas.

-Hola chicas. ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Ino despreocupadamente.

- Hola. Bien, acá. – dije yo sin darle mucha importancia. Pero algo o más bien varias personas llamaron mi atención. – Hola. – Salude simpáticamente – soy Hinata, ella es Tenten – señalando a la castaña que se encontraba a mi derecha; esta simplemente sonrió y saludo alzando su mano y agitándola sin cesar – y la de mi izquierda es Hanabi, mi hermana pequeña – continué a pesar del notable enojo que apareció en su rostro en ese momento. Hanabi saludo con un simple y cortante hola, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- Mucho gusto – dijo una chica de cabello rubio más oscuro que el de Ino, sujeto en una cola baja, con unos hermosos ojos verde-azulado los cuales me recordaron al mar en una hermosa mañana de verano. Esta chica vestía una mini de jean y una blusa ¾ color azul pálido. – Mi nombre es Temari – continuo- y esta chica a mi lado es la tímida Sakura – voltee a verla, esta chica poseía un exótico color de cabello, ¿acaso eso era rosado?, si definitivamente eso era rosado, me dije para mí misma sin que se notara la sorpresa que me causo en mi cara. Como decía su cabello rosado y largo, se notaba sedoso y bien cuidado, el cual encajaba muy bien con sus grandes y tranquilos ojos verde jade, un color muy exótico también, pero muy bonito. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros jeans azul oscuro, una blusita rosa y un saquito verde que combinaba muy bien con sus championes (así se dice en mi país, por las dudas calzado deportivo). - ¡Temari! – chillo ella – con que vuelvas a decirle a alguien que soy tímida ¡te mato! – dijo esto último gritado. Oh! Si que tímida me dije para mí misma; como creerlo con ese cabello tan raro. Si fuera así nunca se lo hubiera teñido de ese color. Es teñido ¿no? – Hola soy Sakura – se presento – es un placer conocerlas – continuo más tranquila. Que bipolar pensé en ese momento, soltando una risita nerviosa.

- Bien. ¿Terminaron? – dicto Ino con una indiferencia propia de ella, mientras observaba sus uñas.

Todas volteamos a verla con una cara de asesinas; ya que durante las presentaciones ni abrió la boca y nos habíamos olvidado de su presencia en el lugar.

- Si, terminamos – soltó quejosa Temari – ¡si tú nos hubieras presentado todo habría sido más fácil y nos habríamos ahorrado tiempo! – grito eufórica.

- Hmp… - dijo Ino sin importancia – ¿dijiste algo? – cuestiono.

En ese momento tuvimos que sujetar a Temari porque se quería abalanzar sobre Ino para matarla por ese comentario.

Luego de dicho suceso las cosas se calmaron y continuamos todas juntas a sentarnos a algún lugar con buena vista.

A partir de ahí, nos fuimos conociendo mas, charlando, teniendo reuniones en las cuales coincidíamos, luego comenzamos a salir juntas y por ultimo nos volvimos amigas. Lo mejor que nos pudo pasar.

_Seis meses han pasado desde ese entonces._

_Un sábado en la noche, Naruto Uzumaqui, de 21 años de edad, novio de Hinata desde hace 3 años. Rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa Colgate. Las invito a Hinata y a sus amigas a una comida en la casa de su mejor amigo. Ellas accedieron a ir. Aunque Sakura, Temari e Ino se encontraban un poco nerviosas porque no los conocían y no sabían cómo serian; pero conociendo a Naruto, el cual ellas clasificaban como simpático, amistoso, hiperactivo y divertido supusieron que no podían ser tan malos. Eran amigos de Naruto ¿no?, que tan feo podría resultar ese encuentro; pensaron las tres chicas imaginándose la situación._

Cuando llegamos a la casa del mejor amigo de Naru, ninguna de las chicas se animaba a entrar. Naruto nos había llevado a todas en camioneta hasta allí.

_Se podía escuchar que había terrible (o sea, como fuerte o buena, dependiendo de la situación; no se refiere a la palabra en el sentido de feo o malo) música sonando dentro de la casa y dentro de esta había varias personas, cuyos rostros eran indescifrables para nuestras chicas que no los podían ver a través del vidrio de la puerta principal de la casa._

_- Yo voy a entrar – dicto Tenten rápidamente – ustedes no se que van a hacer – decía estas palabras mientras se aproximaba a la puerta de entrada. Dándole la iniciativa a las demás para que la siguieran. Tenten proseguía su paso duro y firme hacia el lugar porque al ser amiga de la infancia de Hinata ya conocía a Naruto y a sus amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y no temía sus reacciones por esa entrada impulsiva que la chica hacia cada vez que se le antojaba._

_- Pero… ¡¿Qué es esto? – se cuestiono Tenten al momento de entrar y encontrar a los chicos en esa situación._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien, muchas gracias por leer!...Les quiero informar que al finalizar cada capitulo subire una especie de poema o frase de mi autoria para cerrar, ya que tiene simpre un significado con el capitulo.<em>**

**_Ademas me gustaria decirles que esta basado en hechos reales; o sea son 2 hechos reales y luego ficcion. _**

**_Espero que les agrade como para dejar aunque sea un pqueño review, para darle animo a esta escritora._**

**_Desde ya muchas gracias por leer!_**

**_Bsos..._**

**_Se cuidan!_**

**_Riuhmy._**


	3. Te conoci y todo cambio parte 2 de 2

_**Bueno, aca esta la conti, espero que les guste, lean y...comenten!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Te conocí y todo cambio (parte <strong>**2/2****)**

* * *

><p><em>- Pero… ¡¿Qué es esto? – se cuestiono Tenten al momento de entrar y encontrar a los chicos en esa situación.<em>

_Si, es exactamente lo que están pensando…eso creo, si lo que están pensando es en que los chicos estaban tomando bebidas alcohólicas y los envases de estas estaban tiradas por todos lados. Pensaran que le ve Tenten de malo a esto, el hecho es que ella detesta que las personas ingieran este tipo de bebida porque su padre era un alcohólico y esto arruino su vida, acarreando con él también a Tenten y a su madre que se lamentaban de esta desgracia; lamentablemente su padre falleció en un accidente automovilístico a causa de ese mal._

_Por lo que se podía apreciar, en esa habitación había seis personas; algunas paradas, otras sentadas y otras tantas que caminaban de aquí para allá._

_**Ahí se conocieron…ahí se encontraron…el principio del fin…**_

Todos se sorprendieron enormemente cuando Tenten irrumpió de esa manera en la casa.

Nosotras nos moríamos de la vergüenza por la actitud de la peli chocolate.

Sínicamente y sincrónicamente como si fueran robots, al momento de entrar tan bruscamente de esa manera, todos voltearon su cabeza hacia la entrada del recinto.

- ¡¿No te han dicho que es una falta de respeto entrar en la casa de alguien de esa manera? – sentencio Neji con una furia admirable en su rostro. Neji Hyuga, si como lo oyen tiene el mismo apellido que yo, única razón, somos primos y además de eso es uno de los mejores amigos de mi querido y amado Naruto. Tiene el cabello castaño, muy parecido al de mi hermana Hanabi, largo y lo lleva sujeto en una coleta baja, suelto o simplemente en un moño alto; en ese momento lo llevaba con su típica coleta. De 21 años de edad y unos lindo ojos aperlados igual a los míos, pero diferíamos en un punto sus ojos tiraban hacia el lila en cambio los míos son mas para el lado del celeste. Vestía una bombacha de campo beige y una camisa blanca, de la cual los tres primeros botones estaban desprendidos, dándole así un toque más sexy.

- ¡Y a ti no te enseñaron que las bebidas alcohólicas hacen mal tanto para el cuerpo como para la mente! – declaro Tenten un tanto furiosa.

- ¡Ja! – Rio Neji – Ya extrañaba ese extraño toque maternal que tienes Tenten – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, acercándose a ella con una botella de cerveza en la mano con la intención de saludarla.

- No te burles de mi Neji – bufo ella, un tanto molesta por la contestación del castaño. – y que te quede claro que solo lo dejo pasar por hoy porque no estoy de humor para andar aguantando tus estupideces y necesito algo con que calmar esta ira interna que tengo – aclaro, tomando luego la botella que el castaño tenía en su mano y dándole un sorbo.

Si, Tenten era rara y aun lo sigue siendo. Digamos que aunque la mayoría de las veces esta actitud por parte de los chicos le molestaba, de vez en cuando se daba el gusto de tomar un poco de alcohol; por supuesto que controlándose y haciendo así también que los demás lo hagan.

- Y… ¿No vas a presentarme a tus amigas? – dijo pícaramente mientras se acercaba a ellas que aun se encontraban en el marco de la puerta y fuera de ella también.

- Sí, claro – recalco Tenten con un toque de ironía – Ella es Temari – señalando a la rubia – Ino – continuo, a la de cabello largo y rubio – y Sakura – finalizo señalando a la de cabello rosa. – Él es el baka de Neji. – Mirando a las chicas mencionadas -Es primo de las Hyuga. – dijo mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada– A Hanabi y a Hinata ya las conoces ¿no? – pregunto burlona e irónicamente la peli chocolate.

- ¡Ja, Ja! – Rio Neji irónico – Es un placer conocerlas –dijo a continuación. – Pasen – mientras señalaba la puerta.

- ¡Chicos! – grito – tenemos compañía femenina, así que compórtense; son las amigas de Hinata – _todos suspiraban aliviados, por el hecho de que al conocerlas no les importaría sus actitudes y le restaron importancia a las palabras de Neji, el cual supusieron estaba bromeando_ – por cierto a estas chicas no las conocen, yo recién lo acabo de hacer – _por lo tanto solo unas palabras traviesas pasaron por sus mentes – "Carne fresca''-._

_Ellas se adentraron en el lugar un poco avergonzadas. Mientras Naruto se dirigía a la cocina, donde según él se encontraría "el teme'', su mejor amigo y dueño de la casa. Los chicos las invitaron a tomar asiento mientras se presentaban._

_-_ Hola. Mi nombre es Kiba. ¿Qué hay? – saludo simpáticamente un chico de cabello corto castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Este vestía unos jeans azul oscuro y llevaba una remera marrón. Tenía unos extraños tatuajes en su rostro, de un color rojo, parecido a unos triángulos invertidos; el significado de los mismos no lo sé, lo que sí es seguro es que se veía muy gracioso con dichos tatuajes y según él es una tradición familiar. Tiene 21 años al igual que lo demás, a excepción de Gaara que tiene 20.

- Hola…-dicto Shino y volvió su oscura mirada, cubierta por unos lentes oscuros hacia la nada nuevamente; traía puesto un conjunto negro de campera y pantalón y su cabello negro corto, parado con gel. Por supuesto, tuvimos que decirles a las chicas como se llamaba, ya que él no lo aclaro.

- …- este chico siempre en las nubes pensé, mientras observaba a todos que tenían una gotita estilo anime por la situación en la cual se encontraba el chico, despreocupado de la vida. – Ahhh – dijo bostezando- que problemático…, soy Shikamaru – levantando la mano y mirando hacia la nada. Shika, al cual le decimos así cariñosamente, vestía un pantalón deportivo gris con una remera verde y con su típico moñito en la cabeza el cual sujetaba su larga cabellera castaña oscura, la cual no se compara con la de mi primo que la tiene más larga.

- Hola –grito enérgicamente- soy Rock Lee – se presento – ¡es un placer conocerlas!- Lee es un buen amigo de mi Naruto y los dos tienen casi el mismo nivel de hiperactividad, aunque creo que Lee lo supera, Jajaj. Bueno, como decía, vestía de una forma particular, utilizaba un enterito de jean en verde claro, el cual lo hacía ver un poco…raro, desde mi punto de vista y también atraía graciosos comentarios por parte de sus amigos y más aun desde que corto su cabellera negra y lacia con forma de honguito! Obviamente esta actitud por parte de Lee causo un susto bastante grande por parte de mis amigas que se alteraron bastante.

Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, así como lo escuchar, es el menor de los hermanos varones de mi amiga Temari, lo cual no sabía hasta ese momento en el que Sakura e Ino me informaron a cuenta de que no les causo impresión el hecho de que saludara de esa típica forma que tiene, o sea, solo asintiendo con la cabeza. Gaara es un chico un tanto especial por así decirlo, ya que es muy frio y muy serio y además se irrita con facilidad. Posee una cabellera pelirroja corta y unos hermosos ojos color aguamarina, lleva en su frente un tatuaje gravado que significa amor en un idioma que desconozco. Vestía con un jean negro y un buzo de manga corta del mismo color.

- ¿Qué cuentan? Soy Kankuro, mayor que el pequeño que se encuentra a mi lado –observando a Gaara, que lo miraba de una forma despectiva – y también mayor que la loca bruja de su amiga – mirando a Temari que lo quería matar. Yo sabía que Kankuro y Gaara eran hermanos a pesar de que no se parecían en nada, ya que Kankuro tenía la tez más oscura que Gaara y además su cabello y su color de ojos era castaño oscuro. Pero obviamente no sabía que era hermano de Temari, o sea, me entere en el momento en el que me contaron la relación que tenía con Gaara.

- Hmp…hola – en ese momento llego él, el dueño de casa; Sasuke Uchiha. El ambiente se torno rígido. Vestía un jean oscuro y una camisa a cuadros blanca con negro, la cual llevaba desprendida sus tres primeros botones; haciéndolo ver extremadamente sexy, según mis amigas. Su cabellera azabache la llevaba semi parada con gel y sus oscuros ojos negros penetraban en cada una de las personas que se encontraban en la habitación. Recayendo en una en particular y sonriendo de medio lado, cosa que me causo conmoción, porque es la sonrisa que pone cuando acaba de encontrar "un nuevo juguete".

Entonces, vi algo que me dejo aun peor, que me atemorizo, a la inocente, tímida y santa Sakura que no dejaba de mirarlo embobada y sonrojada; estuvo así toda la noche mientras estuvimos en la casa de él.

Eso, para Sakura, fue amor a primera vista y estuvo así por más de un año.

Recuerdo que en ese momento pensé, - nena, te estás metiendo con la persona equivocada, pero…un poco de diversión no le hace mal a nadie – ahora lo sé, me equivoque y lamento no haberlo parado antes, a tiempo.

Haciendo memoria y releyendo las hojas de mi diario, recuerdo que Saku me dijo en una oportunidad – Hinata, entiéndelo, me pidió para bailar un rato con él y mi estúpida timidez no me dejo! Y tuve que rechazarlo; no sabes cómo me arrepiento.- -No te preocupes- le dije –ya habrá tiempo – _Pero no lo hubo, ni para ella ni para él._

"El sonido de la lluvia me despertó;

Me dio a entender que durante el tiempo que dormí todo cambio.

Ya nada es igual;

La niña que fui, desapareció.

La mujer que soy ahora, despertó.

El cuento de hadas, termino

Cuando te conocí todo cambio

Mi mundo, mi voz, mi llanto, mi yo…

Ya nada volvió a ser igual.

El sonido de la lluvia me durmió y nunca más me despertó…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, como dije en algun lado, los review son el alimento del escritor, es lo que nos da animo y colabora con la inspiracion de cada uno de los que escribimos, asi que...dejen algun review para que por lo menos sepa que le gusto...ademas es gratis...asi que...<strong>_

_**Bsos...**_

_**Se cuidan!**_

_**Riuhmy.**_


	4. No lo puedo creer!

**Mundo! como andan? volvi!...traje la conti! espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: No lo puedo creer…!<strong>

Pasaron las semanas y los también meses. En ese año habían ocurrido muchas cosas entre nosotras y así también con los chicos. Pero quiero ir a un asunto en concreto, el que nos concierne en este caso.

Un día, en el que Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hanabi y yo habíamos asistido a un evento en otra ciudad, al cual Sakura no quiso ir alegando de que sus primos llegaban en esos días y tenía que pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos, Saku fue a un baile y bebió de mas, cometiendo uno de los peores errores de su vida (según ella! XD!), conoció a un chico con el que congenio, llamado Sai, pero con el alcohol de mas que tenía en sangre, pasaron cosas que ella no hubiera hecho de haber estado sobria _(tampoco se imaginen cosas tan terribles!...solo se besaron, pero Sakura es muy drástica en esta historia!)._

La amistad entre nosotras crecía y crecía al pasar el tiempo. Pronto llegaron los cumpleaños y así también el de Sakura; pasó a tener 17. Tuvo la posibilidad, infinitas veces de decírselo, pero ella seguía sin confesarle sus sentimientos a Sasuke.

Estando en la secundaria, un día en el que tuvieron una hora libre, se quedo en la clase charlando con Ino y ese día maldijo su timidez y el haber hablado con ella.

Para que entiendan mejor, pasó a dejar plasmada la conversación que tuvieron Ino y Sakura ese día.

- Ino, ¿No sabes si Sasuke tiene novia? – Pregunto haciéndose la desentendida, como si el asunto no le importara lo mas mínimo; según ella, solo curiosidad – Porque el otro día lo vi con una tro..., ya sabes, una chica ahí, muy bonita; me parece que era pelirroja y alta – explico, dando la poca información que tenia - ¿No sabes? – concluyo desesperada.

- ¿Qué, te gusta? – dijo Ino pícaramente mientras la señalaba con el dedo y sonreía de forma burlona pero a la vez divertida de que su amiga se haya revelado sola de esa forma.

- ¡Ya cállate y contesta! – con una venita en la frente, tratando de aguantarse la humillación a la que se estaba enfrentando por su simple "curiosidad".

- Pues, lo que yo sabía era que él andaba con Karin – dicto Ino dudosa, con un dedo en su boca, pensando que más sabia sobre el tema – Bueno, por lo menos eso era lo que decía su blog o insinuaba, me parece – Trato de corregir en el momento en el que vio la cara de su amiga.

- ¿Karin? – Pregunto insegura, dudosa y sorprendida - ¿Quién es Karin? No la conozco – Concluyo tratando de pensar quien podía ser.

- Es una chica muy bonita, tiene 14 años; esta en tercero de secundaria, es media odiosa pero tiene terrible cuerpo la niña – dijo esto último sorprendida y envidiosa a la vez Ino; tratando de ordenar y decirle a su amiga todo lo que sabía de su rival.

- Bien, mañana en la mañana venimos a la biblioteca del liceo y me la muestra. ¿Ok? – concluyo rápidamente Sakura, haciendo uso de su brillante cerebro.

- Dale, entonces a las 10:00 nos vemos ahí – Cerró Ino el tema. Desviándose luego hacia otros en el que Sakura no se viera tan afectada.

Al otro día, Sakura estuvo esperando a Ino durante una hora y media, y esta por supuesto no llego.

Cuando finalmente comenzaron las clases de nuestras protagonistas _(aproximadamente a las 17:00hs.)_ Ino apareció.

_- Cuando la vea… ¡la mato! –pensó para sí Sakura. Quien la viera definitivamente pensaría dos veces en cruzarse en su camino, ya que llevaba una cara de pocos amigos._

-¡Tú! – grito como loca, y medio Instituto se dio vuelta. Sakura iba abriéndose camino como podía entre la gente hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su mejor amiga. - ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la biblioteca como quedamos? – le recrimino. – Te quede esperando durante una hora y media y tu nada de aparecerte. – lo dijo muy enojada. – No pude ver quien era la chica – muy desilusionada por no enterarse de quien era su rival.

- Perdón, perdón – se disculpaba Ino – Esta loca me va a matar si no me disculpo con cara de cachorrito – pensaba para sí. – Pero…no sabes lo que me paso – dijo toda intrigada – veras yo estaba a punto de salir para aquí cuando…-estaba mintiendo cuando se vio interrumpida por algo, bueno, más bien por alguien…Sakura.

- Te dormiste – dictamino rápidamente Sakura, con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados.

Ino no sabía donde meterse, porque lo que había dicho Sakura era verdad, era su mejor amiga ¿no?, era obvio que la conociera y supiera el porqué de su no aparición.

- Jajajajajaja – empezó a reír como una loca desenfrenada Ino, porque sabía que mentirle en estos casos a Sakura era imposible – me re olvide – dijo como si nada, con una mano en su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados.

- Lo sabia – dijo Sakura, pero aun así no salía de su asombro, ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga sea tan irresponsable? Se recriminaba mentalmente.

Finalmente Sakura cayó en cuenta de que su amiga le había admitido la verdad, pero eso no era lo que la enfadaba más, sino el hecho de que realmente no le importara en lo más mínimo su falta de interés.

Sakura, con una vena en su frente saltándole y con el puño cerrado y levantado, tratando de calmarse para no matarla ahí mismo, murmuraba entre dientes – Solo yo hacerme ilusiones en que ella viniera, si es irresponsable…- en ese momento enumero todos los defectos de su amiga, que aunque no lo estuviera diciendo en voz alta, esta la estaba escuchando y quedaba sorprendida cada vez más, luego del decimo defecto perdió la cuenta – Ahhh…me saca de quicio – grito Sakura finalmente.

- ¿Quién te saca de quicio? – pregunto Ino haciéndose la inocente.

Sakura iba a contestarle con todo lo que tenia, pero en el momento de empezar a hablar Ino la interrumpió, haciendo así que todas las ganas de pelear se le fueran.

- Por cierto – dijo seria Ino – en cuanto a lo que me preguntaste, ya averigüe – le dijo en secreto a Sakura observando que nadie las escuchara, pero a la vez lamentándose de su pobre amiga, quien con la cabeza le dio señal de que prosiguiera. – Karin, si Sakura, Karin es la novia de Sasuke – concluyo finalmente.

- No puede ser… -dijo Sakura en un susurro apenas audible y con un semblante de tristeza propio en una persona desilusionada con el amor.

"El torbellino de pasión que nos envolvía,

Se desvaneció.

Tan solo era una fina capa

Que de la nada se rompió.

No era nuestro tiempo

El tiempo de los amantes nunca existió.

Tan solo fue una simple ilusión

Creada por el amor.

Ese amor que solo yo vi pasar

Y que nada me dejo

¿Tan solo era mi sentimiento

De amor el que se rompió?

¿O también en ti la capa de ilusión se desvaneció?".

* * *

><p>Les gusto? Espero que si!...si dejan un review no me enojo! jajja...<p>

Bsos...

Se cuidan!

Riuhmy.


End file.
